


Twenty - one

by eq_uil_ibri_um



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eq_uil_ibri_um/pseuds/eq_uil_ibri_um
Summary: “She could practically feel those red eyes burning holes into her back as she ran blindly through the forest.”





	Twenty - one

Heavy pants broke the silence of the night air, branches breaking under the weight of her feet, leaves crunching as she ran through the forest. She had fallen at least twice, hands marked with dirt, jeans ripped and stained red with blood from snagging on thorns as she brushed past bushes, her adrenaline masking the pain of the small cuts.

Howls echoed through the forest that she could mistake for a maze, the moon light did nothing for her eyesight as she could barley make out the trees in front of her but she kept running, not knowing where she was going was better then what her fate would be if she didn’t keep moving.

It was her own fault she was in this position, if it wasn’t for those night classes she took in order to graduate early she would of been home, if it wasn’t for her busy schedule she would of remembered to get her fuel pump changed like her father had told her.

So here she was running through the forest after noticing red eyes peaking from the darkness and she wasn’t going to stick around to see what it was or why it was watching her, running was better then waiting for a death sentence in a car that wasn’t starting anytime soon.

Her heart was thumping in her chest, beating loud in her ears as she stopped, hands resting on her knees, ears straining to hear any sounds around her. The crunching of leaves made her turn around, her blood running cold as she met red eyes. A large white wolf now stood in front of her, eyes daring her to move, it’s mouth seemingly turned up in a wolfish smirk with the realization that she was now out of options, the cat and mouse game coming to an end.

It was a like a dance, for every step she took back it took one forward. Her attention was drawn to the left of her at the sound of a branch snapping, many pairs of golden eyes were peaking from the trees looking back at her.

A yelp left her mouth as she stumbled back tripping over a tree stump after looking back to see the wolf right in front of her, now looking down at her. Her eyes grew wide as she watched the wolf transform into a man, a naked man at that.

“You put up a good chase” His deep voice made the statement seem menacing but his tone was one of amusement.

“..You were just a wolf” She stated softly.

“Observant too” He commented sarcastically causing her to glare.

“What do you want from me?” She questioned, a smirk appearing on his face before he showed her the inside of his wrist, the number 21 written in small print that many would mistake for a tattoo only she had the same 21 written on the inside of her wrist.


End file.
